Sayonara, SOS Brigade
by EaglesAndBagels
Summary: Something in the time stream has gone corrupt and now the world is coming to an end! Haruhi knows the Brigade's secrets and now they have no choice but to exterminate their God and the most important person in the world to her: Kyon. Time is running out.
1. Time

"You're so stupid! It's left-up, right-up, left-down, right-down! C'mon, Kyon! We need this for the show! Ugh!" Haruhi threw her bunny ears on the floor and stomped off, little Mikuru-chan following closely behind her in worry. Nagato took the closest seat quietly and began reading her book again. Itsuki peeked over at Kyon with that creepy smile of his still plastered on his face. "Well, Miss Suzumiya seems to have a lot of fire totally, eh?" "Shut it, Koizumi. She's like this everyday and you know it." Kyon huffed and took a seat. "Anything so she can be boss and throw a tantrum," he removed his school jacket and unbuttoned some buttons of his shirt. "Now she's even making us dance. What was that stupid name again? _'Hairy Hairy You Guy'_? Whatever. It's just complete nonsense." He wouldn't admit that he was actually having fun, he's just bad at remembering steps.

Itsuki glided across the room over to Kyon and placed his hands on the arm bars of the chair, leaning over the brunette. His face was so close to Kyon's that he could smell his breath. _'Too close, too close!'_

Itsuki's eyes darted at Kyon's, showing a sadistic side of the espers. "Now, now, Kyon. Miss Suzumiya can't be mad. Why don't you go calm her down, if you know what I mean?" _'Eh? What is he getting at? If anyone knows, please, tell me.'_

Kyon quickly got up, pushing Itsuki out of the way. "I don't know what your saying. Club's almost over anyway so I'm leaving." He gathered his stuff and didn't dare look back at the blood-thirsty smile on that espers face. He was up to something and Kyon knew it. _'Damn esper. Playing tricks with my mind again. He's almost as bad as Suzumi-'_ suddenly right before Kyon was going to turn a corner he heard a slight mumble but a very loud one.

"From the future?!" A violent speech broke the silence. "M-Miss Suzumiya! Please, k-keep your voice down!" Another violent, but now a whisper, was heard. It was definitely Suzumiya and Miss Asahina. "Tell me everything!" "All the information is classified. I c-cannot utter a word of else…" "Or else what?? So is it only you or are there more???" "T-That's classified." "Eh?! You gotta be kidding me! You can't tell me anything!?!?" "Miss Suzumiya, please! Keep your voice down!"

_'Oh my god. Miss Asahina… TOLD Haruhi!? No way! Why isn't the world exploding? Or why aren't we in a closed space?? What's gonna happen? What should I d-'_

"Kyon." _'Ah!'_ Kyon tried to scream, a very manly scream mind you, but a hand was placed over my mouth in the nick-of-time._ 'Nagato?'_

She was standing there before me but she looked different. Her hair was longer, framing her face as the back of her hair went up into a pixie cut. Her uniform was replaced with an all white coat, much resembling a lab coat. Her glasses shined in the dim light of the setting sun that shone through the hall windows.

"Follow me, Kyon."

_'I didn't know what to say so I nodded. That's alright, right?'_

Kyon and the strange-looking Nagato walked down the hallways as time seemed to stand still. All the clubrooms grew silent as their tapping shoes on the tile floors grew louder. _'Has she manipulated this space? I wonder…'_

She shut the door to her apartment, the silence was really growing on Kyon. "Nagato, wh-" "Let me explain." Her voice was different too. "There's been a data flaw. Something in the time stream was supposed to happen and it didn't which resolved in Mikuru Asahina confessing to Haruhi Suzumiya that she was, indeed, from the future." Kyon took a drink from his tea, fascinated and nervous about what this Nagato was saying but used to the atmosphere of the conversation since he's had so many strange talks with her here.

"My data system cannot pin-point the flaw or the time of said flaw at this point in the time stream."

"...So, Nagato, Why do you look like that?"

She paused to look at him, her eyes didn't seem so emotionless anymore. But what does Kyon know? She probably put something in the tea.

"I have been hibernating here with my past self," _'Past self!?,'_ "Waiting for the correct moment in time in which I was needed but this severe data stop has caused your world to pause. I was needed to give you a message in exactly 5 years, 2 months, 15 days, 4 hours, 2 minutes, and 27 seconds. I am needed to give you another message now. Something having to do with," _'Don't say Suzumiya,'_ " Haruhi Suzumiya."

Kyon sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "Of course."

"Her thought process has taken a negative down-fall and your world is in danger. She no longer wants to see aliens, time-travelers, or espers. All she wants to see is-"

"Wait a minute! But she was just freaking out about Miss Asahina being from the future! How do you explain that??"

"… That was Mikuru Asahina's mission. But she is part of the flaw. She makes Haruhi Suzumiya realize that she has no further interest in aliens, time-travelers, or espers because she realizes they are not what she thought them to be."

"I see, now what is her new reality?" Yuki cocked her head to the side, "Reality. That is a good word for it. Her new reality is… normality." "Huh?? That's real funny, Nagato! Suzumiya being normal? Now that's crazy." Kyon snickered and drank some more of his tea.

Nagato stood up abruptly and reached for her cloak buttons. She began to undo the one at a time before the human sitting down in her apartment. "N-Nagato…?"

She slipped her cloak off with ease revealing and dark purple mid-drift shirt with short, very short, black shorts. Boots that looked like black converses came up to her knee's. She had something attached to her leg that looked like a gun holster.

"Kyon. I have been ordered to do a certain mission after I told you this information." Kyon just sat there gawking at Yuki Nagato's new figure. "U-Uh-huh."

She pulled out a pair of small leather gloves and slipped them on. "Kyon, my mission is," Her hand wrapped around her holster and pulled out a gun, pointing it to Kyon's head, "To kill you and Haruhi Suzumiya."

A silence like a thousand glass windows just broke was heard. Kyon's eyes widened at the gun, staring right into the barrel.

_'K-Kill me? And Suzumiya!? No way! No way! This is just a dream, right? RIGHT!?!?'_

"Your data is no longer needed. Goodbye... _John Smith_."

_**BANG!**_


	2. Safety

Mikuru gulped down a sob and took Haruhi's hand. "M-Miss Suzumiya, please, follow me." As the time-traveler was just about to take a step she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. Nagato had her book in hand and was slowly walking over to them. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Eh? What're you waiting for?? Let's go!" Mikuru just stared at Yuki. She nodded like she understood something that Nagato had said and released Haruhi. "Miss Suzumiya, I'm afraid something just c-came up and I have to leave," she uttered in her sweet, understanding voice. "Huh!? C'mon!! I wanna know more!" Haruhi whined at Mikuru and huffed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Haruhi Suzumiya, come with me, I will protect you." Nagato limply held out her hand for Suzumiya, who which just gave a,_ "What the hell?"_, look and raised an eyebrow. "Protect me? From what?? Are you guys just wasting my time?!"

The sun seemed to set even more into the night, revealing some new stars out in the late evening.

Nagato gave Suzumiya one of her blank looks and then continued to walk off down the stairs. "Huh? …Hey! Wait up!" Haruhi sped after the alien in search for some answers... and maybe even an adventure.

Mikuru sighed and looked back towards the clubroom. Itsuki was leaning against the door frame, smiling at her from down the hall. He leaned off the wall and walked to her, brushing his hair out of his face. "Miss Asahina, you know what you did was the right thing to do." The hall was filled with the sound of sobs as Mikuru threw herself into Itsuki's chest. "I-I-I-t-s-s-s-s my f-f-fault-t!" Koizumi placed a caring hand on her back, "Let's just see what happens. It's not your fault, Miss Asahina. My esper squad is trying to find other Yuki Nagato, hopefully she hasn't gotten to Kyon yet. We know that Miss Suzumiya will be safe with the current Yuki Nagato. She hasn't been corrupted yet."

Mikuru lifted herself off of Itsuki slightly and rubbed her tears away with a sniffle, looking up at his face. "W-W-What's h-happening to us? The m-mission? I can't g-get in contact with-h the future so I-I don't know. Can y-you tell me, Koizumi?" He just smiled down at her and patted her head. "I'm sorry, Miss Asahina, but that's _classified_."

"Holy crap!! Nagato cut it out! It's not funny anymore!" Kyon barely managed to get away from Yuki's shot. He was now scrambling to get out the front door but it was locked. _Actually_, the door disappeared but I digress._ 'Crap! Crap!! CRAP!! I'm gonna seriously die if I don't get out of here!!'_

He scrambled over to the sliding glass door getting ready to jump through it when Nagato shot at him and hit the glass instead, breaking it for him. He jumped but a little too far and fell over the railing to the apartment. "Ahhh!!" He looked down and saw the ground coming closer and closer to him. His eyes glanced back up and saw the Nagato was also falling but more towards him, her gun pointing straight for the bulls-eye. Kyon shielded himself for the upcoming impact of the pavement below him. He heard a couple gunshots before he thought his last thoughts,_ 'I had a pretty good life up till now. My childhood was normal, my grades were normal, my hopes were normal, and everything else was pretty normal. The only thing in my life that wasn't normal would have to be… the S.O.S. Brigade. The adventures we had, the costumes we wore, and that damn Suzumiya. Yeah, definitely not normal. But, it was… fun. It was really fun! Everyday I would make my commute to the clubroom for that S.O.S. Brigade and now I know why… it's because-Wait why is it taking so long for me to hit the ground?'_

Kyon opened his eye's and stared down at the ground. _'Since when did I get over 100feet off the ground?'_ He blinked a couple times and then began to spazz out trying to grab onto something. He ended up grabbing a person. "Ah! Who're you!?" A small giggle was heard and the mystery person turned around. "Miss Asahina?" "From the future," she smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Kyon." "Yeah, I can say the same thing! Especially right now! What the hell is going on and how are we flying??" She smiled and pointed downwards to the seat they were sitting in. It looked like a high-tech motorcycle, a pink one at that, without any wheels. "Ah... that's how." Kyon's moved up the seat and to future Mikuru's outfit. She was wearing something that looked like a pink and white plug-suit, her hair up in a ponytail. _'Wow… she really fills out that plug-suit… in ALL the right places,'_ Kyon smiled and chuckled nervously. "I guess in this type of situation you would be the damsel and I would be the knight in shining armor, eh, Kyon?" She giggled and cocked her head to the side. "Now let's get you to safety, where you'll get protection and some answers." Mikuru from the future turned around in her seat and pressed a button, sending them off quickly in the night sky. To those who saw them that night thought that they were only shooting stars.

Yuki stopped and stuck her gun back in her holster, staring at the sky full of stars. "_Rebirth_," she uttered and turned around. Within the darkness of the night she seemed to disappear. "She will be reborn."


End file.
